The Reunion
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty and Gio haven't seen each other in a whole month! Will a reunion make them help them fall in love or will it be to late!


_A/N- This is an AU story that I have been promising my Getty Girls since July. I know you girls can kill me but Life happens. I hope it was worth the wait._

Betty stood outside of Gio's deli for a good ten minutes staring at the smiling pickle. It seemed to be tormenting and tempting her at the same time. She hadn't seen Gio in one month, a week, 168 hours, 360 seconds, and still counting as she contemplated walking in.

She had spent all that time in Cabo San Lucas soaking in the sun and drinking Mango Margaritas. She got so inspired to write as she stared at the sunsets and the locals.

Gio chuckled at the sight of Betty standing outside of his deli. He could tell she was fighting a battle with the smiling pickle. The pickle was winning. _"One point smiling pickle, zero points for Betty."_ He thought to himself as he watched her step inside his deli.

Gio took in what she was wearing and inwardly groaned. She had a pretty red sundress on that came off her shoulders. Her sun kissed skin was a darker shade of olive with light freckles sprinkled on various spots on her body. He looked down the length of her body and smiled no tights!

Her hair was curled around her face and Betty wouldn't have been Betty without those adorable red glasses.

Betty took Gio in and smiled at what was facing her. His hair was starting to grow back and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. Betty was overwhelmed with visual of Gio's beard on various parts of her body and turned a dark shade of red.

He wore a tight black shirt and blue jeans that was ripped at the knees. His olive colored skin was a shade darker than usual and Betty thought _"Italy did a body good!"_

"Hey, explorer!" Gio announced breaking the silence.

"Hi, Gio." Betty let out as Gio stepped out from behind the counter.

"So, how are you?" Gio asked.

"Good, you," Betty said.

"Excellent! I just spent an amazing four weeks in Rome!" Gio stated.

"That's good!" Betty was happy for him.

"So, where did you go, B?" Gio asked.

"Cabo San Lucas, it was a great four weeks. I soaked up some sun and had quite a few Mango Margaritas. I also got inspired to write." Betty exclaimed.

"Well, will I be able to read any of the things you wrote about?" Gio asked.

"Sure, I do not have it with me now, but, maybe some other time." Gio smiled as he thought about how great it was that she spent her break writing.

"Sounds good, B!" Gio let out.

"I see your hair is starting to grow back and it looks like you haven't shaved in over a month." Betty inquired.

Gio smiled at the fact that she noticed. "Do you like it? I was on a trip for self discovery; I wasn't trying to impress anyone." He stated

"Well, I didn't say I liked it, but, it was your trip." Betty lied she did like it. Hell would have to freeze over before she admitted it to him.

Two hours had past with a couple of sandwiches and a conversation of what they did in Cabo and Italy.

Betty forgot about her gift she bought Gio. She had seen a trophy in a small shop that she had engraved with _"World's Greatest Sandwiches."_ Betty pulled the bag out of her purse. "Here, I brought you something back from Mexico.

"Thanks, B." Gio stated. He was touched that she thought of him on her trip. All he did was think of her on his.

He pulled the trophy out of the bag and his chest got tight, and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "This means a lot to me, B. I'm glad you love my sandwiches, but, if you had not got me fired I wouldn't have been able to open Gio's Sandwich Shop." Gio announced.

"Well, you pushed me to be a better writer. I just wanted you to know I'm here to push you with your dreams."

Gio smiled he needed to hear her say that.

"B, you always had it in you to take a risk; you just needed a shove in the right direction!" Gio stated.

"Thanks for that, if it were not for you my article wouldn't have been published and I would probably be stuck in Tuscan in a dead end marriage."

"Now, you're just underestimating yourself. You are smarter than you think you are," Gio announced.

"You're probably right!"

"No, I'm right!"

"Did I mention conceited!" Betty let out with a chuckle.

"You wound me, B!" Gio feigned being hurt as he placed his hands over his heart.

"Ha ha, very funny, Gio!" Betty stated as she had both hands on her hips.

Gio never thought she looked sexier!


End file.
